


Some Financial Disagreements

by benedicteggs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, i guess, no pairings as of now..., reformed daniel! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedicteggs/pseuds/benedicteggs
Summary: Daniel had some "financial disagreements" with some "old friends", and he ended up back at Camp Campbell, much to David's and Gwen's surprise. David lets him stick around and hide out in the counselor cabin as long as Daniel isn't seen by the campers. Of course, Daniel gets caught by Max. And now they have one ex-cultist as a co-counselor.[ Based on daviddotcampcamp's drawings! ]





	1. An Oncoming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on tumblr user daviddotcampcamp's stuff! :D
> 
> Look at this!! https://daviddotcampcamp.tumblr.com/post/164382592342/what-if-daniel-came-back

 

Running.

 

How long had he been running for? He didn’t know. But he knew he had been running long enough for his throat to burn, his chest to explode, and his legs to turn into molten lead. It was mere adrenaline that had kept him going this far through the pitch-black woods, ducking every other second to narrowly miss the tangled branches that jutted from every which way. Adrenaline, he supposed, and a bit of luck. He figured there was just no conceivable way that he managed to evade his pursuers, especially when _they_ got the jump on _him_. Plus, it was a miracle that he hadn’t knocked himself out running into the trunk of a tree (everything looked black in the dark), or tripped on a stray rock or log. His anxiety sky-rocketed as he imagined the worst happening, and he debated vaguely whether it was better to die getting lost in the woods or captured.

 

A sharp snapping of branches shook him from his thoughts, panic seizing his frame as he scrambled to go faster. Had they caught up with him already? He couldn’t tell if the hisses were from the crickets or from hushed voices, or if the thumping noise was from his heart hammering in his chest or the legwork of his pursuers, drawing closer and closer.

 

Running. Through the merciless, chilly night with nothing but an open hospital nightgown. He had to admit it wasn’t one of his proudest escapes. Thunder cracked overhead, followed by a streak of lightning, temporarily casting light on his surroundings. Not that it mattered. All the trees looked the same to him, and before he could get a glimpse of anything else, it faded back into pitch-blackness. Then, another rumble of thunder, followed by a sudden, heavy overpour. Now, not only did he barely have anything on, he was also soaking wet. Not to mention that with the rain making the ground all muddy, it increased his chances of slipping to an early death tenfold. All the same, he pushed on. Afterall, he already died once, hadn’t he? Death didn’t seem as impressive the second time round.

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

“Jesus _christ_ ,” Gwen groaned, hanging her head, “we— we don’t even have enough pots to cover all these leaks!”

 

“It’s okay, Gwen!” A clattering of metal and glass came from the kitchen, and David came out with several coffee mugs, the handles hooked on each of his fingers. Despite the obvious bags under his eyes, he wore his trademark, cheery grin without fail. “Look, someone just has to keep tabs on this leak and switch out the cup whenever one gets full.”

 

To which, his co-counselor let out a low sob, covering her face with her hands and letting herself sink to her knees. It’s bad enough Campbell stole from the camp’s budget whenever he needed some “safe funds”, and she knew that this wasn’t the most impossible money crisis she had to figure out, but somehow, this was the last straw for her. It didn’t seem fair to her at all that she had to be up at three in the morning placing various pots around the mess hall just because Mother Nature decided it was time to let out all the rain it had been holding back for the past two weeks. Gwen watched wearily as David placed a mug down, only for another leak to start a few inches away from the other, plopping raindrops rhythmically onto David’s head.

 

Resignedly, she forced herself up and strode towards storage, where they kept spare supplies (or whatever ‘spare’ meant for their budget). She didn’t like going through storage often because god knows what’s in it, but after digging through the dusty, dim lit shelves, she managed to scrape up a few more bowls. They were dirty and rusty, but she figured they were for rainwater and not cooking, so it wouldn’t matter. After handing one to David, she went around the room, looking for any wet spots, and placing the bowls on top of them. Deciding that there were no more holes to cover, she walked back to David, who looked ready to pass out, hugging a big pot. Gwen grinned, the sight of it humorous to her. Her co-counselor was never a night owl— he rarely stayed up past 11 if he didn’t have to. It was no wonder he looked so dead-eyed. Crouching down, she gave him a gentle shake, stirring him from his nap.

 

“David,” she frowned, as his head at once started to droop against the pot, “you’re falling asleep. I’ll be on mug-duty for awhile. Please go and sleep in an actual bed.”

 

David shook his head drowsily and yawned. “But… rain… the leaks…”

 

Gwen sighed. “It’s okay, I’ll watch—” _BANG._

 

The sudden, loud thumping against the doors startled both counselors, making them jump in their places. The two instinctively shift closer to each other, exchanging nervous looks. It could’ve been the storm. Nothing else.

 

_BANG. BANG._

 

The noise came again, and Gwen was thoroughly spooked. It was nearing four in the morning and common sense started to fail her.

 

_BANG. BANG. BANGBANGBANG—_

 

A monster. It was definitely a monster. She glanced at David. The color drained from his face, and his eyes were wide in terror. Gwen hugged her knees, and pressed herself closer to him.

 

“I-It’s probably the storm,” David whispered, copying her internal logic, “or… or a bear. But don’t worry, those doors will never—”

 

 _BANG_.

 

With a final _bang_ , the door swung open, slamming against the side of the wooden walls. The impact was enough to cut out the only overhead light they had, leaving the room in darkness. Then, as if on cue, thunder roared over the mess hall and a crackle of lightning illuminated the doorway. In that second, the horrified counselors could make out a figure standing in the doorway donning only a hoodie and nightgown while dripping wet.

  
○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

He was sure someone had been chasing him. The heavy rain grew puddles at his feet, and since he was avoiding as much splashing in them as possible, _someone_ was making the splashing noises. And someone had said his name.

 

 _Daniel._  He heard it, he swore he had heard it. He heard someone distantly calling out to him, the voice carrying like a whisper in the pouring rain, sending chills down to his bones. But still, he didn’t dare look back, afraid that the slight turn of his head would empower his pursuer, and he would get caught. It was not until he heard a sharp cry, sounding awfully human, did he turn around. He squinted, peering into the darkness, his hands clenched into tight fists, unnerved. Another flash of lightning, and his heart jumped into his throat. His pursuer really was only a bus’s length behind him. Said pursuer was lying on the muddy ground, sprawled in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Daniel swallowed. He should just run. His follower was down, and he needed to escape.

 

Unfortunately, his curiosity won over, and he opted to shuffle closer. Once he was closer, he could get a better view of the guy. White clothes, would have been all white, save for the mud splatters here and there. His ankle looked twisted, and his head was sporting a well-sized lump, blood slowly oozing out of it. His pursuer must have had less luck than him.

 

There was nothing else he got from his pursuer. But the single, important fact that made his stomach queasy remained. His chaser was from his cult. Daniel knew this was coming. And he wasn’t prepared. A dreadful feeling poured over him, and he clenched his jaw. This was the price that had to be paid for those who _failed_. It was nothing personal, so why was he so afraid? The thunder rumbled suddenly, making him jump. The rain wasn’t letting up. He shivered, hugging his arms, suddenly feeling like it was 20 degrees colder than it was. Then, he cast his eyes down at his pursuer, eyeing his white hoodie.

 

He didn’t know how many more were coming after him, so it wasn’t good to keep lingering. After pulling over the hoodie, though it was damp and muddy, it gave him some warmth compared to the nightgown. Now hurrying, but at a slower pace, he wandered through the woods until he came along several cabins. A camp! Daniel couldn’t believe his luck. He didn’t need any attention right now, but it was early morning, and all the campers should be asleep. If he could just sneak into one of the main cabins and grab some supplies, it would certainly help on his escapade. He made his way into the camp and picked out the structure that looked the biggest. He tried opening it, but it wouldn’t budge. Daniel gritted his teeth. It must’ve been locked. He tried again, shoving his side into the door. The rain poured even harder, as if to hinder his progress. Fuming and resilient, he kept going, using all his strength to open the door. After five or six times, the door relented, swinging open so easily that he stumbled in.

 

The room was dark, but the lightning flashed, giving him a few seconds of sight. His blue eyes met a pair of green and purple ones, ones that seemed awfully familiar to him.

 

 


	2. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Gwen and David have opposite reactions towards Daniel's reappearance. Gwen's ready to fight him 24/7. David gives him fluffy blankets and colorful band-aids and pecan pie.

 

There was a stunned moment of silence as the rain poured down, filling the quiet with the rhythmic raindrops falling into pans. Then, the lights flickered on, allowing the three of them to look at each other. Gwen, right away, sucked in her breath and jumped to her feet.

 

“Y-You!”

 

“Uh,” Daniel stepped backwards, already edging out of the cabin. “You’re dreaming! This is a dream. Forget that this ever happened. I’m going now…”

 

He was already two steps out of the door when he was suddenly tackled into a hug. And then, he was being pulled back into the mess hall, the door shutting behind him, as he stared at the familiar redhead holding his hand, babbling incoherent things at him, face twisted in worry. Daniel blinked and tried to register his words.

 

“...really worried about you! I sent you cards and flowers but you never kept in touch? And oh gosh, you’re hurt— we gotta clean up this cut on your hand, and we can get an icepack for the bruises on your face and oh! It’s _pouring_ outside you must be freezing what are you doing all the way out here—”

 

Daniel glanced at the other person standing in the room, who hovered a few feet away from the readhead, glaring daggers at him. He quickly averted his gaze, turning his attention back to the still-talking counselor.

 

“You’re… David.” The redhead practically shone with happiness and glee, which earned Daniel another surprise hug.

 

“I’m just,” Daniel shrank away a little from the hug, as David was now breaking into tears. “I’m just so glad to see you’re okay!”

 

It didn’t seem that David was going to ever let go of him, so Daniel stood there, hands awkwardly at his sides, not knowing what to do. However, he couldn’t complain. He was soaking wet and freezing, and David was warm and dry and so comforting. A whole minute must have went by until the other counselor in the room cleared her throat.

 

“David.” The co-counselor crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. “What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, yeah!” David released Daniel from the hug and put his hands on his hips. “Silly me, you’re all soaked! Let me go grab some blankets and a change of clothes. Ooh, maybe your old ones fit you— I still have them in storage. I’ll be just a sec—”

 

“David,” the woman cut in, gritting her teeth. “Could we talk?”

 

David was already coming out of storage with multiple, fluffy blankets and a spare counselor uniform. “Of course, Gwen! What do you—”

 

“Away. From _him_.” There was apparent venom in her voice, and Daniel idly tried to recall if he had ever tried to convince the girl to ‘purify’ herself. Still, David plopped the stuff in his hand and offered him an apologetic smile, letting Gwen take his hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

 

Once in the kitchen, Gwen made sure she was out of view from Daniel. She then hopped up onto the kitchen counter, gesturing for David to do the same.

 

“Listen. David.” Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose. “Y’know I love you, and you’re basically a brother to me.”

 

“Really? Aww, I love you too, Gwen!” Gwen drew back from the absolute delight emanating from her co-counselor, and mumbled _goddamn light of my life_.

 

“But. You’re the biggest fucking moron I’ve ever met.” David frowned, and Gwen had to apparently make it clearer for him. “He’s a killer! A cult-crazy murderer who poisoned and almost _murdered_ our kids! That’s messed up! A-And now you’re just going to welcome him back here? Are you _insane?_ ”

 

David cast his eyes down, tugging at his yellow bandana uneasily. “Listen, Gwen… I know. I know he did all those horrible, bad things to the camp and to the kids, but in the end, no one got killed.”

 

“Oh my god, that sliver of positivity is not the focus here—”

 

“No, I’m not trying to _excuse_ what he did here at all! I was just thinking…” David shrugged faintly, glancing up. “Everyone deserves a second chance. He looks hurt and confused, and it’s not right to just let him leave without at least a new set of clothes or some food.”

 

Gwen scrutinized her friend, her eyes darting from him and back out in the messhall. Daniel seemed to have opted for the blankets instead of the change of clothes, burying himself in the covers against the door. With the faraway gaze of his, Gwen struggled to find anything harmful about him either. Finally, she sighed.

 

“He can stay here until he’s rested. Until then, we should establish ground rules for him. First of all, he can’t be seen by the kids. God knows how traumatized those little shits are because of him.” Just saying that made a spark of hatred reignite again. She can’t believe she’s actually allowing Daniel to stay here, leaving the kids vulnerable to him.

 

David nodded vigorously, in total agreement with her. “I promise not to leave him out of my sight. If he tries anything, he’ll have to get through me first!”

 

Gwen watched with amusement as her co-counselor puffed out that skinny chest of his, thumping it for good measure. “Plus, worst case scenario, we’ll call the cops and turn him in. Best case scenario: we make him into a camp counselor and get some extra hands here to help out!”

 

Gwen shivered. “I’m gonna forget you said that.”

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

“Alrighty, Daniel!” Daniel looked up as David marched out of the kitchen minutes later, followed by a less-eager Gwen. “Let’s clean up your wounds and get you some food to eat!”

 

“Do it in the counselor cabin, not here. I know it’s only five, but the kids are unpredictable.” Gwen walked over the door and peeked out of it, nodding when the coast was clear. “Okay, let’s go. Hurry.”

 

David made a dash for the counselor cabin, Daniel having to pick up the pace, trying to run with the blankets wrapped around him. His legs definitely had taken some toll— every time he lifted his legs his muscles ached and his joints complained. David reached the cabin first and opened the door, allowing the other two to escape inside.

 

Once the door was safely shut, and the blinds were closed, Gwen tossed them a box of bandaids and towels, muttering, “Go nuts, kids. I’ll be back at seven.”

 

David beamed at Daniel. “First things first. You should use the bathroom to shower and change out of your wet clothes.”

 

Daniel merely nodded, accepting the counselor uniform and heading to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Stripping himself of the soggy hoodie and that _godawful_ nightgown, he clumsily got into the shower and turned on the water to nearly scorching hot. As he scrubbed himself clean, he took careful note of the bruises and cuts that littered every part of his body, wincing as he washed over them. Now that his adrenaline-fueled mania has died down, he was fully aware of how much he ached. It seemed that his luck could only protect him so much.

 

After he made sure his mud-caked legs were all clean, he shut off the water and climbed out, grabbing the towel hanging from the rack and drying himself off. Pulling on the counselor uniform— a grassy green t-shirt with the trademark pinetree and an earthy-brown colored khakis— he stopped by the mirror, wiping away the mist to examine his face. There were small cuts here and there (probably from near misses with those branches), but the most noticeable was the ugly purplish color blooming from his left eye. He touched the spot gingerly, frowning. His memory was sluggish, and he couldn’t recall when he had ever smacked into something that hard to give him a black eye.

 

“Daniel?” The blond started at the sudden rap at the door. When Daniel didn’t respond, David knocked again. “Daniel? Are— are you okay? I was wondering if you needed anything— I’ve got extra shampoo, conditioner, deodorant… do you use hair gel? I have tons of--”

 

Daniel opened the door, causing David to stumble away at the sudden action. David gave him a hesitant smile, and Daniel fought the urge to scowl. Normally, he had no problem keeping up the false pretense of being “happy”, plastering a wide grin to his face to gain people’s trust. It was only a matter of time before he helped them ascend, anyways. But David had seen his true intentions and _lived_. And here he was: happy, genuinely smiling around him, giving off an aura of comfort around Daniel. It made Daniel uneasy, an unpleasant feeling squirming in his stomach. There was no way David trusted him after what he did, much less liked him. So why was he always smiling at him?

 

Unless he didn’t know. But that was stupid to believe. Even David, the naive fool, would have figured it out eventually, and if he didn’t, Gwen wasn’t half as stupid as he was. Gwen would have told him and the campers would have told him, and he would believe them.

 

He wondered if he should settle back into his old persona. “Thank you, David!” He smiled mechanically, his tone matching the brightness of David’s, despite the wave of fatigue that just hit him. “I feel _much_ better after a good shower. And thanks for the clothes! They fit perfectly.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Daniel!” The redhead bounced back effortlessly. Daniel was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t throw the guy off. “I’m glad I could help. Oh, and I’ve got an ice pack for your eye…” David wandered away from the bedroom, and Daniel dropped the smile. No use faking it if David didn’t react any differently. The counselor reappeared almost instantly with said item. He then gestured to his bed. “Here, you should sit. We’ve got some spare mattresses or a sleeping bag for the night, but in the meantime, you’re free to rest up in my bed.”

 

Daniel thanked him again and sat down, accepting the ice pack and putting it over the bruise. He watched quietly as David fumbled with the box of bandaids, accidentally opening it from the bottom and spilling the bandages all over the floor.

 

“Oops, silly me,” David laughed, taking a seat on the floor and trying to herd the scattered bandaids into a pile. “So, uh, there’s different ones to choose from. They’re all kinds of colors and shapes. Here, like this blue star!”  

 

He unpeeled the paper and stuck one on Daniel’s knee. The blond blinked, not knowing what to say. “...Neat.”

 

David brightened, if that was possible. He dug through more of the bandaids, humming. “Oh.. I guess we only have purple and blues, actually… the kids like taking the brighter colors. Sorry about that!”

 

“Don’t be.” Daniel fished out a purple square one, plastering it on his cheek. “They’re bandaids. They all serve the same purpose in the end.”

 

“That’s true, but I thought you’d like a better variety to choose from. I like the green and red ones-- those are my favorite colors.”

 

“Who says blue and purple aren’t mine?”

 

And soon, both Daniel’s arms and legs were lined with different shaped blue and purple bandaids. Daniel ran a hand over them, slightly pleased at the cushy feeling they added to his skin. He then frowned. It was going to be a pain removing them. Daniel also realized that David had disappeared again. The counselor did that often, but then again, Daniel tunes him out sometimes, so he would miss some things here and there.

 

“Okay, I figured you’d be hungry, and I remembered from the records that you don’t have a nut allergy? Hopefully?” David reentered the room, holding a plate of pecan pie. “And I know it’s not the most nutritious, but it’s what we have left from last night’s dinner…”

 

Daniel was kind of hungry. “No, it’s perfect. That’s really thoughtful of you, David.”

 

David smiled, handing him the plate. He then took a seat on the floor and began to put the rest of the bandages back into the box. Daniel took a small bite out of the pie, chewing thoughtfully.

 

“How’s the pie?”

 

Daniel swallowed. “Hmm. I’ve never had pecan pie before. It’s really sweet.”

 

“Oh. Does that mean you like it?” Daniel shrugged, making a noncommittal noise. It’s not like he had anything to compare it to, anyways. But then, he realized he was probably being rude.

 

“I mean— yes. It’s a good pie. Thank you.”

 

David waved a hand, a small, sympathetic smile on his face. “You don’t have to keep thanking me, Daniel. I’m glad to be doing this for you!” A bout of silence settled on the two, with David picking up the last of the bandaids and Daniel finishing off his pie. David then spoke up again. “Um, do you mind me asking what happened? I thought you were still at Sleepy Peak General?”

 

Daniel grimaced, staring at the ground. He remembered the hospital. The IVs, the pills, the sickly bleach smell. The taste of poisoned Kool-Aid still ghosting his tastebuds no matter how many times he tried to scrub his mouth clean. And of course, on his windowsill, the many floral arrangements and fancy cards David had gotten him. Daniel had thrown the first few in the trash, but there was only so much the little trashcan could take. Eventually, he was too tired to do anything about them. And the flowers gave a nice change to the usual hospital’s smell. But then, everything had changed. But then—

 

“There was a… _financial disagreement_ … with some _old friends_ …” Daniel ran a hand through his mussed-up hair, a leery smile stretching on his lips. Whether David understood what that meant, he didn’t let it show.

 

“Oh goodness,” David shook his head, frowning, “that’s no way to solve arguments! I’m guessing they gave you those bruises?”

 

“Well…” Daniel touched the bandage on his cheek. “...more me running away. In the dark.”

 

David opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time, Gwen burst through the door, her eyes already targeting Daniel.

 

“Hey, Gwen! We were just chatting a bit— wanna join us?” David smiled, patting the floor next to him. Gwen didn’t respond, still busy fixing the blond a steely glare. Daniel chose to stare at a small stain on the floor, pretending not to notice the murderous look on her face. After sensing that there was no hostility going on, her frame relaxed, and she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

 

“David, in an hour, the kids are gonna be at the mess hall. The storm stopped so we should go collect the pots and dump out the water, right?”

 

David jumped up from the floor and nodded. “You’re absolutely right! Hey— nice job taking the initiative, co-counselor!”

 

Gwen grumbled something about not wanting a full-out water war and a way worse mess to clean up before glancing back at Daniel. “Hey, Kool-Aid junkie’s gotta come with too.”

 

Daniel visibly bristled at the name, and Gwen’s eyes lit up with triumph. He scoffed lowly. Two could play at that game. Once again, he took on a too-wide smile with too many teeth, replying cheerily.

 

“Why, of course, Gwen! You know me…” He tilted his head sideways, still grinning, “I’m always happy to lend a helping hand!” The blond jerkily tilted his head the opposite way, cracking his neck for good measure. The sharp snapping noise made Gwen cringe away, and she headed out the cabin first, looking slightly less smug. Daniel couldn't help but grin with satisfaction. 

 

“We’d appreciate the help, thanks, Daniel!” David chirped, oblivious to the settling dynamic between the two. As David hurried to catch up with Gwen, Daniel struggled to push himself off David’s bed. He rubbed his eyes and made himself walk, ignoring the stiffness in his legs, and joined the pair of counselors.

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

“Hey Daniel,” Gwen flashed a vicious set of teeth at him. “Me and David were talking about how you should change something about your appearance, just in case the kids see you. That way, we can just tell them you’re a new counselor.”

 

“Oh?” Daniel picked up another pot, wiping it dry with a towel. “And how should I do that?”

 

“We came up with a list for you to choose from!” David added from inside the kitchen. “Changing hairstyles, getting colored contacts, dyeing your hair…”

 

“ _Dyeing_ my hair?”

 

“Or y’know,” Gwen shrugged, hurling another pot at Daniel to dry off. Daniel, caught unguarded, stumbled to catch it, scowling. “We could just shave you bald. And then you can get a tattoo across your head! And some ear piercings maybe, or better yet— a nose and lip piercing! You’d look so hardcore to the little kids.”

 

Daniel winced, trying to picture him doing all of those things. “I don’t think any of that’s necessary… I mean, what color would I dye my hair? Or what would I get a tattoo of?”

 

To which, David and Gwen responded respectively:

 

“Blue hair and purple contacts!”

 

“The Kool-Aid man. With a little speech bubble that says ‘oh yeah!’.”

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

With three pairs of hands, the cleaning up was fairly easy, and the mess hall was back to its usual cleanliness in half an hour. Right on time, Quartermaster walks in, and Gwen and David rush to Daniel’s side. Though Gwen still didn't appreciate the fact that the ex-cultist was hanging around at their camp, she thought it'd be better not having the quartermaster swinging his hook around at the guy. 

 

“Good morning, Quartermaster! You remember Daniel, right?” David smiled pleasantly, slinging an arm over Daniel. “He came back to do more co-counseling! Isn’t that great?”

 

The old man doesn’t bat an eyelash and barely glances at Daniel. “Ol’ Jonestown is back, huh?” He grunted. “Fine with me.”

 

With that, he headed towards the kitchen, mumbling about pancakes. “I’m gonna help Quartermaster,” David followed after the old man, eagerly rolling up his sleeves, leaving Daniel behind with Gwen.

 

“Alright, they got cooking duty, and I got wake-up duty,” The counselor sighed, scratching the back of her head. “I guess you should just wait in the cabin… don’t let anyone see you, okay?”

 

Daniel hummed his assent. He was sure Gwen and he didn't see eye to eye on much, but that he could agree on. He certainly wasn't eager to meet the kids he failed to ascend. He started his way out the door when the doors suddenly burst open for the second time today, and in walked three kids, much to Gwen and Daniel's horror. Was it too late to duck under one of the tables?

 

“I’m just saying, as long as nobody dies, it’s perfectly legal.” One boy shrugged, his attention still on his two friends.

 

“But that doesn’t really take into account—” The other boy in a yellow turtleneck spoke, his attention also diverted.

 

“Hey!” The turquoise-haired girl blurted out, her attention clearly on Daniel, much to his and Gwen’s dismay.

 

“Jesus Christ—” The blue-hoodie boy flinched away at the girl’s sudden outburst, then turned his gaze to what she was pointing at.

 

“New Camp Man!”

 

“No way.” The other boy gasped, his eyes widening in disbelief. The brown-haired boy shared his friend's expression, which quickly morphed into anger. The boy took a step closer, almost gnashing his teeth. Daniel's eyes narrowed, watching the boy apprehensively. 

 

“What the fuck—”

 

Thankfully, David seemed to reappear at his side once again. He poked his head out from behind Daniel, still holding a mixing bowl. He beamed at the stunned trio. “Good morning, kids! Look who’s back!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! The troublesome trio (aka Max, Nikki, and Neil) makes an appearance! Max is uhh less than happy to see Daniel again.


End file.
